Je pleur pour toi
by Beautiful Draco
Summary: Se silence m'oppresse. me tue. si tu ne me laisse pas parler, je pleurerais. Pour toi. Resumé bidon mais histoire bien. avertissement.


Disclame : rien est à moi, hormis l'idée de l'histoire qui vas suivre.

Avertissement : Présence de… je devrait le dire mais sa foutrai en l'aire mon intrigue… donc âme sensible, ne lisez pas.

Couple : a vous de voir.

Bonne lecture !

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Je pleure pour toi.

Je suis allonger dans l'herbe verte et tendre, comme à chaque fois que j'ai du temps libre, et du temps libre, j'en ai souvent, depuis…

Le ciel et d'un bleu profond, parsemé de quelques tâches blanches cotonneuses.

Si paisible.

Le ciel est bleu, pourtant je sens de l'eau, couler le long de mes tempes.

Pleut-il ?

Si c'est le cas, pourquoi est-ce que je vois cette image si belle du ciel ?

Mon inconscient créerais-t-il cette illusion ?

Pourquoi ?

Je m'imagine m'enfoncer dans la boue comme je m'enfonce dans son silence ténébreux ou tu m'as plongé.

Je m'imagine en train de tomber, encor et toujours. Je tombe.

Hhhhhhhhhhh

Je reprends ma respiration en me redressant.

Je lève les yeux vers le ciel.

Il ne pleut pas.

Pourtant, je sens de l'eau coller le long de mes joues.

Qu'est ce que…

-Hey ! Shika !

Tu ne me laisse pas le temps de me répondre.

Tu t'assois en face de moi.

Je te regarde.

Tu me demande :

-Pourquoi tu pleur ?

Je… Pleur ?

Je porte la main à mon visage et caresse du bout des doigts ma paupière humide.

Je goûte l'eau sur mes lèvre, elle est salée.

Se sont bien des larmes.

Je pleur.

Dans un murmure je te réponds alors :

-Je pleur pour toi.

Tu ne souris pas.

Tu ne souris plus, depuis…

-Tu n'as donc aucune raison de pleurer.

Tu pars.

Pourquoi je t'ai répondu ça ?

Je me rallonge.

Pourquoi ?

Je m'endors…

_La mission était simple : il pouvais n'être que deux pour la faire. _

_Shikamaru, pour son intelligence et son sens du stratège, et Kiba, pour ses aptitude au combat et ses sens surdéveloppé. _

_Cependant, on n'espionne pas Orochimaru aussi facilement qu'ils le pensait, aussi, s'était-ils fais attaqué, puis capturé._

_Dans cette geôle froide et sombre, enchaîné, sans aucune chance de s'évader, les deux ninjas se disaient que quatorze ans, c'était bien jeune pour mourir. _

_Ils ne pensaient pas pouvoir tomber plus bas jusqu'à ce que…_

_-Hey les gars !V'nez voir qui on a ! s'exclma un des garde en regardant par le judas de la porte. La chienne de Konoha. _

_L'espoir qu'il n'y ai que des insulte au travers de la porte semblait vain mais pourtant il y croyait, jusqu'à se que la porte grince sur ses gonds et que cinq garde entre. _

_Quelque parole vulgaire, salace, surtout adressé à Kiba qui les ignorait puis l'un des hommes s'approcha de Shikamaru et appuya un kunaï sur sa gorge. _

_-Si tu veux que ton ami survive, tu fais la chienne, ok ?_

_Le Nara voulait lui crier, lui hurler de refuser mais il ne pouvait pas, pas avec cette lame sur la carotide. _

_Kiba avait parfaitement compris se que ces homme attendait de lui, et il en était écœuré, mais il ne pouvait pas les laisser tuer Shika._

_Non, il ne pouvait pas._

_Alors la mort dans l'âme, il baissa la tête, signe d'acceptation et de soumission. _

_Il fut détaché et déshabillé. _

_-Attendez, je reviens ! _

_Le garde disparus quelque minute et revint avec un collier de cuire et la laisse assortie. _

_Il tendit l'objet à Kiba qui garda les yeux exorbités rivés dessus quelques secondes._

_Le mettre lui-même était l'humiliation suprême, et le signe qu'il ferais tout, qu'il était soumis._

_Na pas le mettre lui-même signifiait signer l'arrêt de mort de Shikamaru._

_Il ferma les yeux et mis le collier. _

_Le garde qui menaçait Shikamaru le força à regarder son ami se faire violer. _

_Il avait envi de vomir._

_Il se sentait si coupable._

_Mourir, plutôt que de voir ses hommes aller et venir en lui, tirer sur la laisse pour le forcer à…, entendre les gémissements et les cris de peur et de douleur, entrecoupé de râle de plaisir, que de sentir cette odeur bestiale de sueur et de sperme mêlé. _

_Mourir, plutôt que ça._

_Mais il était vivant. _

_Et il assistait, impuissant, au viol de son amis. _

_Lorsque les garde partir, Kiba, d'un geste rageur, arracha le collier et le jeta contre la porte. _

_Puis il se rhabilla. _

_-Kiba…_

_-Il ne c'est rien passé. _

_Il ne c'est rien passé… Il ne c'est rien passé… Il ne c'est rien passé… Il ne c'est rien passé… Il ne c'est rien passé… Il ne c'est… _

Je me réveille en sursaut et me redresse.

J'ai encor cauchemardé… de _ça._

Je frotte mes yeux et constate que je pleur encor.

-Que c'est-il passé ?

Nouveau soubresaut de ma personne.

-Choji. Me refais une pareille peur.

Il ouvre un paquet de chips en s'excusant.

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi ? je réponds.

-Tu parle en dormant et tu disait « Il ne c'est rien passé », puis tu pleur alors je te demande qu'est-ce qui se passe.

Choji, tu est très perspicace.

Plus que le pense la plus part des gens.

Peut-être trop.

-Rien, il ne c'est rien passé.

-Le silence, ce n'est pas bon.

Il tourne la tête.

Que regarde-t-il ?

Je regarde dans sa direction et te vois, toi, Kiba assis dans l'herbe qui regarde le soleil se coucher.

-Je sais, mais…

-Tu n'as pas le choix.

Ouais, trop perspicace.

-Depuis votre retour, vous êtes bizarre… Il c'est passé quelque chose, mais on peut pas vous forcer, hein ?

Si, Kiba, on l'avait forcé…

-Ouais… Tu m'excuse ?

Il acquiesce et je me lève.

Les larmes coule toujours mais je ne les essuie pas.

Je sais, au fond de moi qu'elles continueront à couler tant que je serais obligé de me taire.

C'est peut-être égoïste mais je sais que Kiba n'est pas mieux que moi.

Je m'assois à cotés de toi et regarde le soleil disparaître.

Le silence qui nous entoure n'est pas oppressant, il est doux et chaud, comme un cocon.

Je devine que tu à les yeux aussi humide que mes joues.

-Tu… Je n'y arrive pas.

Tu à murmuré mais j'ai entendu et sur le même ton je te demande se que tu n'arrive pas à faire.

-A oublier. Je… pensais quand faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé, j'oublierais… mais… Je n'y arrive pas… Tu dois me trouver écœurant.

Je comprend pourquoi tu dit cela. Devoir subir cette épreuve est déjà un supplice, mais devant quelqu'un, l'humiliation doit être plus grande encor…

-Non.

-Mais…

-Tu m'as sauvé la vie, Kiba. Pas besoin d'avoir plus de deux cent de Q.I. pour le comprendre.

-Je suis… Je me sens si… sal… si… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Shikamaru ? Pourquoi ?

Tu m'artelle mon torse de cou de poing et je ne me défend pas.

-Je ne sais…

-Nan ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleur ?

-Je…

Je me tais.

Que dire ?

Que répondre ?

Tu t'es effondré dans mes bras.

Je passe ma main dans tes cheveux, comme ma mère le faisait quand j'étais petit et que j'arrivais pas à m'endormir après avoir fais un cauchemar.

Mais le cauchemar est réalité.

-Je pleur parce que tu ne le fais pas, dis-je au bout d'un moment. Parce que les larmes, comme la parole, allège la douleur. Je ne peux pas parler, mais je peux pleurer. Comme toi. Mais tu ne pleur pas. Tu garde ta douleur. Alors je pleur. Parce que je n'ai pas put t'aider ce jour là, j'essaye aujourd'hui. Je pleur.

Je sens tes épaules se secouer. Tu étouffe tes sanglots de peine.

-Kiba, laisse-toi pleurer. Les larmes son si douce, alors que la douleur et si tranchante.

-Je ne… ne veux pas.

Ta voix serrée par les sanglots retenus dans ta gorge.

-Pleurer c'est accepté. Si tu ne veux pas, alors moi je… (j'ai du mal à continuer, l'émotion me coupe la parole) alors moi je pleurerais pour toi.

Je ne peux pas en dire plus.

J'éclate en sanglot.

Que la honte soi sur moi. Tu à besoin de réconfort et c'est moi qui cède.

Tu te redresse.

Tu me regarde, je le vois au travers des larmes.

-Je…

Tu veux parler mais tu n'y arrive pas.

Tu réessaye.

-J'ai…

Mes sanglots deviennent larme.

-J'ai été violé.

Dis-tu enfin.

Je vois sur ta joue couler une larme, unique.

Fin.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

J'espère que ça vous à plus.

Si oui, faite-le moi savoir, svp.

Si non, faite-le moi savoir, svp.

Si un peu, faite le moi savoir, svp et ce, toujours par rewiew.

A+

BD.


End file.
